Somewhere Only We Know
by cheerupbuttercup
Summary: Beremy centric. After the sacrifice takes place in Mystic Falls, in an effort to have things return to normal, Bonnie and Jeremy go on a double date with Caroline and Tyler. Very fluffy, planning on adding some drama to mix it up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is the first chapter to my fic that is focused around Beremy. I have never written a fanfic before so it's not great haha but it's helping me get through the horrible Summer hiatus ;) :p

**CHAPTER 1**

"Why are we doing this?" Jeremy sighed as he shrugged on his favourite grey hoodie. After checking his appearance once more in the bathroom mirror he turned back towards his bedroom to see Bonnie sitting on his bed.

Jeremy's room was neat for a teenager. His computer desk was overloaded with discs and sketchbooks but apart from that his bed was made and no clothes were scattered across the floor. A picture of Elena and Jenna sat on his bedside table. A memory. The only thing he has left of his Aunt Jenna.

"Because it will be fun!" Bonnie replied with obvious excitement. Bonnie really was gorgeous, Jeremy could still not believe how he could be so lucky to call her his girlfriend.

Jeremy walked over to his bed to where she was sitting and gazed into her green eyes. Bonnie's heart melted when he looked at her that way, she could not believe after everything they had been through, with the sacrifice, that he still wanted to be with _her. _A witch. A bad luck magnet by nature. Jeremy's gaze faltered for a second and his attention shifted from Bonnie to the photo on his bedside table. Bonnie noticed the change in Jeremy's behaviour and stood up on his bed. It was strange being taller than Jeremy, who she usually was a lot shorter than, Bonnie leaned forward and hugged him.

It had only been two weeks since Jenna's funeral. Jeremy was still adjusting to life around the house without her. It wasn't as if Jenna was constantly present when she was alive but just knowing she will never be back tore at Jeremy's insides. A wound that was still very much open from the death of his parents, Vickie and Anna. Elena and Bonnie are all he has left, but he was grateful for that. Jeremy hugged Bonnie back fiercely and smelt her hair.

"We don't have to go" Bonnie whispered still clinging to Jeremy.

Jeremy laughed and released Bonnie from their hug and lifted her to the ground "If Elena heard you saying that she wouldn't be happy". Over the past 2 weeks Elena had been trying to get Jeremy out of the house as much as possible. It wasn't Jeremy's way of grieving, he preferred sketching, listening to his favourite songs and confiding in Bonnie.

"What Elena doesn't know won't hurt her" shrugged Bonnie with a sly smile.

"Yeah?" Jeremy replied matching Bonnie's smile. He moved closer and brushed Bonnie's bangs out of her eyes, slowly Jeremy kissed her.

"Are you trying to thank me for saving your life?" Bonnie giggled.

One of the consequences of Elena's out of the house adventures had been Jeremy getting shot by Sheriff Forbes. Bonnie used her powers to bring him back to life, which was a struggle and she hurt herself in the process. No matter how much Bonnie denied it weakening her, Jeremy knew better.

Jeremy hadn't told Elena about dying and made Alaric and Bonnie promise not to say anything either. Too much had happened in their lives for Jeremy to add more worry to his sister. Stefan was now off with Klaus and Damon had almost died from a werewolf bite. Drama wasn't a shortage in Mystic Falls.

Jeremy kissed Bonnie again "I had other plans for that" he once again looked deep into her eyes but this look was different, it made Bonnie blush and her breath got caught in her throat. The look Jeremy was giving her was definitely less loving and more…_sexy?_ Bonnie shifted under his stare trying not to look embarrassed. Jeremy smiled widely and added "Like going on this double date that you are so excited about". Bonnie let out a sigh of relief and sat back down on his bed. She loved Jeremy, not that he knew that- Just Alaric and 100 witch spirits. But she wasn't ready to take the next step in their relationship, not until she was certain they were both on the same page.

Jeremy sat down next to Bonnie and she rested her body against his. It felt nice, a relief. Their lives had been so crazy lately moments like this were rare. They didn't have to talk; they were both happy just soaking in each other's presence. Intertwining fingers and stealing a few kisses.

Suddenly the doorbell to the Gilbert house rang. Bonnie sat up and looked at Jeremy "They're here" she chided with a huge smile. Jeremy rolled his eyes, over exaggerating, and Bonnie playfully pushed him. Jeremy quickly grabbed a hold of Bonnie and pulled her onto the bed. He tickled her until she was in such a fit of laughter there was no sound. The doorbell rang again, "Jeremy" Bonnie breathed catching the tiniest of breaths. "I know" he replied, clearly amused at how he could have this effect on Bonnie, before holding out his hand to help her up. They both made their way out of Jeremy's room and down the staircase to the front door. Jeremy opened it up to find Caroline and Tyler on his doorstep.

"Hey guys!" Caroline chirped "What took you so long?" She looked at Bonnie and winked with a cheeky smile. Bonnie once again blushed, she wasn't used to this.

"Hey Caroline…Tyler" was all Bonnie could muster as a response. Jeremy gave her a strange look over his shoulder.

"Uhmm yeah, hi" Jeremy said after returning his focus to his two friends.

"We ready to go then?" Tyler asked.

Jeremy ushered Bonnie out of the house and locked the door. Grabbing her hand after stepping off of the porch, "What was that?" He whispered into her ear. Bonnie looked up towards where Caroline and Tyler were walking side by side, but not holding hands. Bonnie motioned to her ear, a movement which meant she did not want their supernatural friends to overhear the conversation.

Bonnie was having an inner struggle. Ever since Jeremy had made that comment about finding other ways to thank her she had butterflies brewing in her stomach. Bonnie prided herself on not being like other girls her age, keeping to her morals, having integrity and not needing a guy to make her life complete. But the honest truth was Bonnie would give up anything for Jeremy, including her life. Did this make her one of those girls that she vowed never to be like? Bonnie wasn't sure.

Bonnie let out a sigh and Jeremy hugged her close to his body as they walked. Tonight wasn't about over thinking or worrying about what's going to happen next in their lives. Tonight is about fun, on a double date with Tyler and Caroline.

Next chapter: Where will their double date take place? Also will a secret that Jeremy is hiding tear Beremy apart or help them grow closer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whose stupid idea was it to walk to The Grill?" Caroline whined.

"Wait…you're a vampire, how could your feet be sore?" Jeremy asked, interested.

"Oh it's not that" Caroline replied amused "It's the torture of walking so slow so you guys can keep up"

"Haha oh really?" Tyler challenged "wanna race?"

Bonnie scoffed, she was sure that a vampire could out run a werewolf. Even on a full moon.

"You're on" Caroline laughed, flipping her hair behind her shoulders "One, two-"

Suddenly Tyler and Caroline were gone.

Jeremy and Bonnie laughed, "Caroline won't let Tyler forget this" Jeremy mused, Bonnie agreed.

"Damn super natural speed, unlike Caroline my feet are dying!" Bonnie stopped and took off her heels, wondering what possessed her in the first place to wear such nice shoes out to The Grill.

"Here" Jeremy held out his hand to carry Bonnie's shoes.

"Uhmm ok" Bonnie laughed "They aren't heavy, but thanks"

Jeremy shook his head and smiled, after taking the shoes out of Bonnie's hands he turned around "Jump on"

"Seriously? Haha no" Although it was a sweet gesture Bonnie thought.

Jeremy gave her one of his looks, where he acted disappointed and defeated because he knew that Bonnie would cave.

"Okay, okay" she laughed.

A huge smile crept over Jeremy's features that pretty much said "success!". Bonnie walked the last few paces over to Jeremy and leaped on to his back. For a second he pretended that she was so heavy that he was about to fall to the ground.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie laughed "I'm not THAT heavy"

"Could have fooled me" He replied joking, Bonnie messed up his hair as payback. Too bad Jeremy wasn't the type of guy to care about what his hair looked like "Nice try".

Bonnie was silently plotting revenge as they ventured down the streets of Mystic Falls "…maybe a nice pink manicure…" she thought.

"Bonnie, what are you doing? Braiding my hair? Trying to work out payback?" Jeremy added after a few minutes.

Bonnie giggled, but it ended up sounding more like a cackle "Oh nothing, well…not yet anyway"

Jeremy shook his head, smiling "You know I'll get you back"

"You started it"

"And I'll finish it" Jeremy had a few pranks up his sleeve.

"Wanna bet?" Bonnie smiled, quoting Tyler.

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**So this chapter wasn't really what I had outlined at the end of my last one but I had a few ideas that changed the shape of the story. **

**Jeremy's secret won't be told for a couple more chapters. But I will hint that we will be seeing some of Bonnie's relatives. **

**Right now I'm just focusing on the fun, couple, non-drama stuff.**

**Next chapter: Boys vs girls game of pool. **


	3. Author's note

Hi readers!

I am really sorry I abandoned this story. I wish I could return to it but the show killed my creative thinking for Beremy. I no longer watch TVD because it refuses to develop one of its core characters before secondary or guest characters. I might come back to this story in the future but it won't be anytime soon. Sorry again.

-Cheerupbuttercup


End file.
